


All Of Me Loves All Of You

by SquidgyAndPenguin



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Character Death, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquidgyAndPenguin/pseuds/SquidgyAndPenguin
Summary: Alex and Jack were the last surviving ones in their groups, the others have been killed off by the walkers. And they knew their time was fastly approaching, but if their together. Death doesnt seem that bad.





	

Alex held Jack close to his chest, a arm wrapped around the boys waist while the other cradled the back of his head. 

He slowly rocked them side to side as he sang softly into Jack's ear. 

“What would I do without your smart mouth?” 

He sang, they were the last two in their group who were alive. 

The rest were caught by the walkers, killed. 

“Drawing me in, and you kicking me out” 

The two were hiding out in a barn, but they were running out of supplies. Jack whimpered when he heard zombies clawing at the door of the barn.

Tears ran down his cheeks. But Alex only tightened his grip on his boyfriend. 

“You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down” 

They heard wood start to crack as the zombies surrounded the barn. 

The two knew their end was near, but if they were together. Then it was going to be alright.

“What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright”

They had lost everyone, everyone they were close to. 

Killed by the walkers, one by one. 

Until it was just them left. 

Alex stroke Jack's hair a bit, he also had tears streaming down his face. But he continues to sing. 

“My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind”

The groaning and hissing slowly got louder as zombies broke off pieces of the building. 

But the two boys continued to hold each other and slowly sway to Alex’s voice. 

“'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections”

The two knew that they would be dead soon, but if they were together then they were fine with that. 

They could never be afraid of dieing if they were together. Their love dulls the pain. 

“Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh”

The two would never be able to marry like they hoped, they never would be able to start their band, they would never be able to adopt a child, and they never would be able to grow old with each other.

“How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you”

 

Alex would never be able to wake up next to Jack again, he would never be able to see Jack's face when he proposed, he would never be able to have a future with his boyfriend. 

“My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind”

The zombies slowly were able to make it into the barn, and the noises grew louder as they grew closer to the couple. 

Jack sobbed, he was sad. 

He was sad that he wasn't going to be able to live for much longer, he was sad Alex would never be able to do what he wasted in life, he was sad that he would never have the chance to grow old with his lover.

Because soon, the two would be gone. 

“Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections”

“Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh”

“Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard”

 

The zombies slowly circled around the two, but the two continued to sway with each other. 

Alex reached for his back pocket and pulled out the only thing he had left. 

“Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you”

And as the song slowly began to end, he raised the pistol that only held two bullets. 

The couple have been saving it for the time that they would need to do this. 

“I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh”

Alex held his boyfriend close, the two whispered their last “I love you’s” and Alex pulled the trigger, Jacks body went limp in his arms and he fastly sat on the ground. 

He wrapped his arms tightly around Jack and raised the gun to his own head. 

He looked at the zombies that were so close, and he let out a small sob. “Fuck you.” He whispered before pulling the trigger. 

His body sagged on the ground. 

They loved each other, enough to die for each other. 

And as the zombies got closer to their dead bodies, the two were wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
